Nolle Barret
Nolle Barret is a minor villain in the The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics, modeled after a default Townie Sim from The Sims 2. She is an elderly woman at the Viron Community Church in Ciem and Ciem: Vigilante Centipede. She is an adversary of Candi Flippo, who grieves Candi by spreading rumors that Candi is promiscuous. She bases her rumors solely on the fact that Candi is in her 20's and attends Viron University, a school with a reputation for loose women. As of the continuity reboot Cataclysmic Gerosha and its series Sodality, Nolle has been entirely written out of the plot of Candi's life. Character biography Nolle is one of many women, including Mehrissa, that has often sat near the back of Viron Community Church. They eventually become the target of implication in some of Wilbur Brocklyn's sermons, when he realizes that their influence begins discouraging 20-something women in the Viron area from attending. Their assumptions about Candi in particular are based entirely on the fact that so many bad rumors are going around about Viron University women of Candi's age. By keeping the rumor mills going, Nolle leads the charge in complicating Candi's spiritual life by making her feel uncomfortable going to church. Despair Gerosha Nolle was never named in this version, but was one of several "old ladies" that were doing significant damage to Candi's reputation in the neighborhood. Candi's despair over her situation leads her to begin to attend church only rarely, to avoid having to explain herself to everyone. This only leads to Candi feeling even more alone and abandoned, with only Denny and Donte in her life to keep her from feeling her life is truly hopeless. However, the fact that everyone already assumes the worst of her reputation causes Candi to not care as much about her actual behavior. It is in this frame of mind, after saving Denny from a Meethlite's attempt on Denny's life in the park, that Candi agrees to go home with Denny. This leads the two into their fateful night on the couch, in which Candi conceives Angie. She doesn't find out until a month or two later that she is pregnant, and it leads to her giving up on Donte and marrying Denny in what amounts to a shotgun wedding. Classic Gerosha ''Ciem'' Main article: Ciem (webcomic) Candi loses the opportunity to be a Sunday school teacher after Nolle causes enough doubts about the integrity of Candi's personal character that the board at the church decides Candi is too much of a bad influence on children. This is in spite the fact that Candi is popular with the children at church. After Nolle's assault, Candi has a vision of Kimiyato taunting her in the back fields behind church. This is also shortly before Candi loses her job at the Hazy Eighties Bowling Alley when Victor Nanale has it torn down. Nolle vanishes from the scene for a time. Her influence, along with that of co-conspirator Mehrissa, leaves Candi to face verbal abuse and public humiliation from Pete the Shouter. Wilbur finds out about what is happening, and even about rumors being spread concerning Candi's marriage to Denny. He uses a controversial "Would You Kill Mary?" sermon on the Christmas Eve service to criticize his congregation for tolerating Nolle and Pete's abuses. Nolle and Pete are never seen at the church again after that. ''Ciem 3'' Main article: Ciem 3 Candi's confessing to Nolle's role in complicating Candi's life becomes something everyone soon regrets. Dolly, often tempted to hold grudges against those who harm her loved ones, begins harboring resentment for Nolle. This undertone of resentment mushrooms into full-blown hatred after Dolly steals the Earwig suit. She at one point goes into an apartment building to rescue its residents, only discover that Nolle is a resident there also. Dolly knocks her to the ground, berates Nolle for what she did to Candi, and then abandons her to die in the fire. After removing the Earwig helmet some time later, she begins to realize that the helmet is turning her into a cold-blooded killer; and vows to destroy it once she has saved Candi's life. Comprehensive Gerosha ''Ciem: Vigilante Centipede'' Main article: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede Nolle is given very little attention in this version. However, her actions are given a slightly better excuse. Her e-mail is flooded with pornographic spam, each depicting the same video of an imposter disguised as Candi engaging in sex acts with members of Viron University's football team. The all-female blackmail ring responsible for this video had also sent Wayne the Vampire to rape Candi, unsuccessfully. Candi goes out of her way to punish the blackmail ring before they claim any more victims; especially after preventing a blonde teenager whom they'd victimized from committing suicide. Alas, her efforts to punish them are frustrated at every turn. The police become unusually apathetic, stubbornly ignoring Candi's concerns even with the evidence mounting. Her attempt to break into their cabin and punish them while wearing a primitive Ciem outfit ends in disaster when a rival gang shows up with heavy machine gun fire and blows the girls away. Candi barely escapes avoiding detection. Nolle's influence on Candi's willingness to sleep with Denny is toned down from Despair Gerosha; the couple's realization that they won't be able to stop themselves forever becomes the primary motive for their elopement. Their need for security with one another is demoted to a secondary motive; although it was their primary motive in Classic Gerosha. ''Ciem: Condemnation'' Main article: Ciem: Condemnation Nolle's demise in Condemnation is retconned into Dolly being too busy killing thugs to address the burning apartment. Therefore, Nolle's death is only referenced later in an obituary. See also * Pete the Shouter * Ciem (webcomic) External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category:Characters